Wireless communication is the technology capable for performing data transmission between at least two terminals while doing without a wire, in the field of telecommunication. In the applications of wireless communication, a key issue is to effectively adjust the transmission power. When the two terminals are close to each other, reducing the transmission power may reduce the power consumption of the communication system as well as the interference to other wireless devices, which improves the compatibility among the wireless devices.
According to the current technologies for the adjustment of transmission power, the received signal strength indication (RSSI) at a terminal is used (i.e., based on the RSSI) for the estimation of distance index to perform adjustment to transmission power. However, if the two communication terminals is equipped with the mechanism of automatic transmission power adjustment, both of the terminals will not able to obtain a good estimation and result in misjudgment, for the two terminals are performing distance estimation and transmission power adjustment simultaneously. Accordingly, there is a need to improve such a drawback.